someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mix Fan Continuation
(Note: This is a "fan-made continuation" of the Mr. Mix creepypasta, but from a completely different persons perspective) So, I am a big fan of Some Ordinary Gamers and I love Mutahars videos. Recently, he put up a video about the Mr. Mix creepypasta. I watched the video and read the creepypasta aswell, and I found it very amazing and interesting. Out of pure curiousity, I searched for Mr. Mix gameplay on youtube. I found a video titled "Let's Play Mr Mix #1 - Level 1". It looked fairly normal to be honest, except though the face of Mr. Mix was of course really disturbing. But, except for that, it looked like an old game that really could have existed. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffATibg8leQ (I did not create this video!) After watching the video thought, it really did live up to its creepypasta. Even thought I allready had expected it, it really startled me with the loud growls and screams that just got louder for every second. It creeped me out, alot. I really don't know why, but I still found the game really intresting. And, well, I could allways scare one of my friends with this aswell! So I went on google and searched for a download for the game or browser play. But, well, sadly there was nothing. But for whatever reason I decided to dig a little deeper. So I kept on searching on google, and eventually, there it was. A dropbox link. I quickly virus checked it, downloaded it, and virus checked it again. I then opened the .zip file, which it came with. Inside, there was a readme text document and a file called "mix" and it was a... Well, file. It was no .exe, installation wizard or application. It just said "file". I unpacked the .zip file and launched the file. It opened up just like an .exe file, allthought there was to title bar, simply just a screen with a red X on the top right. The screen was completely black. I was kinda scared, so just to check if it would work, I pressed the red X, and it shut down the program. I opened it up again, but again it was simply just a blackscreen. 'Well, I guess this doesn't work then', I said to myself, but just as I was about to shut it down again, the game started. Just like from the video I had watched, the game started the exact same way. I wasn't really sure what to expect after level 1, since I had only watched the first video. When I played, everything went as in the video. Even though I put all my sound very, very low, the growls and "screams" were still fairly loud, so I ended up taking off my headphones completely and letting them sit on my neck. As I completed the first level, I proceeded to the second level. This level however did not have any sound at all. And what I also noticed was that this level was way longer than the last one. The first level lasted about twenty seconds, while this one lasted longer than a minute. As I completed the second level, I went to the third. This one didnt have any sound either, but what really struck me was that the chef, Mr. Mix, was gone. His bowl was still there, and so was the spoon that he was mixing it with, but he was nowhere to be seen. This level was very hard, and whenever I typed the wrong letter or wasn't fast enough, the game would kick me back to the start of the third level. I went on with the level, and after about a minute of typing, the level ended. And this kept on going for another two levels, alltho with a huge difficulty increase, and I failed what felt like a million times. The fifth level was a bit different however, as Mr. Mix was back. The growling from the first level was allso back but alot more quiet. After getting about two minutes into level five my heart skipped a beat as my mobile phone rang. My parents were over at the neighbours house at the time, so this creeped me out even more, being alone and all this. I picked up my mobile phone and checked the number. Thank god, it was just my sister. She lives really far away from me, and my birthday was just a few days ago, so she just rang to say hi and even sign a short version of "Happy Birthday". But while she was singing, the call just died. And then, something far more creepy occured. Mr. Mix was gone, so was all the sound from the game. The game had froze aswell. I pressed the red X to quit the program. but nothing happened. Alt F4, nothing. Couldn't open the task manager, I couldn't even minimize or get out of the program. Thats when my mobile phone called again. As I reached my hand to pick it up, the sound resumed again in the game, but far more disturbing and louder. I muted my headphones, and it actually worked. I picked up my phone, guessing it was just my sister again. Suddenly, my screen started flashing on and off. I was so freaked out about the situation, I just needed someone to talk to. So I looked at my phone to see what the number was. But the number was completely different. And then it struck me. That was the home phone's number. But I was alone home? Or... Was I? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Fan Work Category:Fanfiction